ygotddsfandomcom-20200215-history
TDDS Season 3 Prologue
Preview: “Where are we?” (Kamon looking around, looking over a place with only sand and a huge wall in the farth) They were pulled in, unbeknownst to them, (Shots of Kamon and friends being surrounded by Spirit Circle Members and the Book of Arcane in the middle, glowing and the Ghost Pearl, Heart of Time and the Tear of the World being pointed at them with the Elemental Gems hovering above them) But one is not allowed in, (shot of the Sacred Gatekeeper stopping Kamon in front of the huge gate to the Sacred Dimension, while behind him the Gate slowly closes and his friends are at the other side) ”You are not pure, not united,” To do the very thing they swore not to, (Dragen, RJ, Marcy, Xander, Jen and Dyllan were watching a temple cave in, holding a heartlike object) Old friends come to the rescue, (Graem and Lainna saving the group from an incoming attack of dragons) Unlikely alliances are formed, (Kamon and Rontaro are forced together to walk over a tiny bridge above a lava pit) New enemies (a Spider Geoglyph appearing on a palace) The search for the truth, (Kamon and Rontaro conversating) The spirit of the cards, (five new warriors and dragons standing behind Kamon) And the solution to the Darkness, (Dark clouds and myst covering the lands) Has begun. (The wall seperating Kamon and Rontaro from Dragen and the others) This May, prepare for a new adventure, (Kamon and Rontaro hiding from enemie Duel-Monsters) An adventure that begun with friends…. (Kamon and Rontaro standing together after the Second War against Darkness) Who now turned into enemies An adventure that shows the bonds between friends (Kamon and Dragen celebrating together) The adventure that continues the succesfull Dark Duellist Saga brings more action (Heated duels between Kamon and Duel-Monsters are shown) Passion (Dragen and Julia being together) Thrills (Kamon fleeing for falling builders) This time there is no turning back (Kamon standing in front of the frozen portal) Are you with us or are you against us? Coming June 2009 ------------------------------------------------------- A helicopter was flying above the Nazca Desert in Peru. There were three people in it. A man called Aaron Steppard, a woman called Nicole Glow and a pilot called Stephen Mankin. They were on a tour and Aaron and Nicole wanted to see the Nazca Desert and the famous Nazca Lines for real. “Hey look honey, there is the Spider one,” Aaron said and they looked. The huge Nazca Line was completely covered by shadows. The plane`s shadow was nowhere to be seen. They noticed a lone man standing in the middle of the Nazca Line. “What the hell is he doing?” Nicole asked her husband. “Maybe it is a fanatic?” Aaron questioned. “Well sir, that is impossible,” Stephen said, “there are no religious tribes around here. As far as we know at least.” “Weird,” Aaron said as he continued to watch the man. Suddenly the Geoglyph started to glow and emit bright purple light. The man inside the Spider Geoglyph started to be surrounded by purple light and the light became a cyclone around him. “What the hell is happening down there?” “I don’t know. But I am scared!” Suddenly the cyclone raged upwards, right in front of the chopper. The chopper was unable to avoid it and went right in. Aaron and Nicole looked around, but saw nothing but purple winds and lights going around them. Then suddenly from all sides spiders appeared all around them and also inside the chopper. “Aaron, I am bitten!” “They are consuming the pilot,” Aaron shouted as he saw how spiders ripped apart the pilot. The intestines were pulled out of the body. Aaron did not feel a thing first, but he looked down and his leg had been ripped off. He looked out of the window and just saw a gigantic spider appeared, completely black with red accents. The man they had seen at the geoglyph was on top of it. His arm was shining and a Birthmark appeared on it, the Spider Birthmark. “Aaron help!” Aaron turned around as he saw how his wife was taken by the spiders, who were unnaturally strong and fell out of the chopper. He turned around again, now being completely covered by spiders and he could just see the man holding up two cards as he lost consciousness. The chopper fell down and seconds later exploded. No-one could have survived that explosion. The cyclone disappeared, only leaving shreds left of the chopper. The man landed safely on the ground with the gigantic spider behind him. He held up a card and the Spider returned to the card and the man`s birthmark glowed brighter then ever. “The era of humans is over,” the man spoke, as his voice echoed while not possible but it had an echoing effect, “the era of the Earthbound Guardians has started.” ------------------------- Man – 300 Man with Spider Birthmark – 4000 “No, please my boy,” the man sitting on a throne begged, “don’t do this!” “Earthbound Immortal – Uru, attack him directly!” the man with the Spider-Birthmark ordered as the same gigantic spider from before came in and launched an assault against the other man. “Your Toonworld nor your Toon-Monsters nor your Gadget Soldier can’t stop him now.” “But that is impossible!” the other man in the shadows on the throne said as his facedown card flipped up, revealing a barrier around his Monsters. “Oh no,” the man with the birthmark ordered as his facedown flipped up, “Web Cutter! Destroys all facedown cards on your Field and increases Uru`s Attack capability to 2 time during one battle.” The gigantic spider crushed down on the man in the throne and the man was barely able to stand. He looked directly at the man with the birthmark. “How could you?” “You are gone,” the man with the birthmark said, “the gates to hell have opened for you. Justice to you will be served.” His birthmark glowed and the man with the birthmark turned around and ordered to Uru. “Feast on his flesh.” The man with the birthmark walked out while the gigantic spider came down on the other man. “See you in a next life.” ----------------------- Along the long walls of the Way, the name for the Wall that protects the Sacred Dimension, a mighty wind was blowing. It was blowing up sand as the wind was blowing towards the Gate. As soon as the Gate came into sight, the wind became a cyclone itself and from the cyclone a man came. This time it was not the man with the birthmark, but this man wore navy blue robes with white accents. “I am here to claim entrance,” the man said. The Gate slowly opened and from it, an armored man with two swords on its back appeared. He had blue eyes and brown hair and was quiet muscular. He bowed to the man in the navy blue robes. “You are,” the armored man said, “one.” “Yes,” the robed man told the other man, “I am one this time. United and pure. Now let me in.” “State your name,” the armored man asked. “They call me Genesis,” said the man as he smiled and under his hood his bright blue eyes were shown, “I am here to meet Lady Elm Re, Lady of the Twilight Zone.” “Milady will be more then pleased to meet you,” the armored man said as he turned and from the Gate a armored warrior-lady appeared. She wore white armor and a white cloak with golden accents and a white hood in the same fashion. It was Elm Re unmistakenly, but she was much younger. You could see blonde hair coming from under the hood. “Thank you, Gatekeeper,” Elm Re said and turned to Genesis, “welcome, Genesis, to the Border of the Sacred Dimension. If you pass this gate, you will be a Protector, a Guardian of the Sacred Dimension. Only those who are pure and united can be one of us.” “Thank you, milady,” Genesis said and bowed, as he kissed her hand, “allow me.” He offered her an arm and they walked back through the gate, ------------------------------ In the gigantic bathing chamber of a palace, Elm Re took a bath in a pool. She swam around and then walked out of the pool, putting her blonde hair back in a ponytail and got a towel from a Aqua Maiden. She smiled as she walked down to the door. When she was dry, she put on a dressing gown and almost forgot to put her hood over her head when the door opened and Genesis peaked inside. Elm Re definitely was not wearing her dressing gown fully, so some of her naked body was exposed. “What are you doing here?” the Aqua Maiden asked Genesis. “I am sorry, I am so sorry!” Genesis said being frightened by the suddenly stunned appearance of Elm Re, “I thought this was a conference room.” “You definitely are in the wrong section,” Elm Re said and finally put on her hood and dressing gown straight. “Hey,” Genesis said, “I know you. You are from the earth!” “You must be mistaken,” Elm Re said hastedly, “I have lived here all my life.” With those words she walked out of the bathing chamber. Before she left the room completely she took one more glance on Genesis before she closed the door and locked Genesis inside. ----------------------------- “I trusted you!” Genesis was dragged outside the Gate by two White Circle Guardians with a furious Elm Re behind them and Rontaro near her. She was shedding some tears. “Loosen me!” Genesis ordered as he tried to get to Elm Re. “Milady I haven’t betrayed you! I swear!” “I trusted you,” Elm Re said on a more calm tone, “I trusted you into my inner circle in only which a few can enter. You betrayed me, the White Circle and Rontaro. You secretly transported knowledge from the Sacred Dimension via the Shadow World and Twilight Zone to the Human Realm. Knowledge which now will lead to the downfall of one of the most important realms. Knowledge to those who in fact will destroy everything we have worked for!” “We?!” Genesis shouted, “you have done most of the stuff. Rontaro was always your favorite. Always!” “You were both my loyal guardians and friends,” Elm Re turned around, “and now there is only one left. Get him out of here and clean his memory.” The White Circle Guardians bowed and forced Genesis on his knees. Rontaro came down to him and pulled out a weird globe with an eye on it, a silver-golden eye. “No,” Genesis said, “I won’t go out like this. I will not!” Genesis was able to pull himself free from the Guardians, pushed Rontaro back with extreme invisible force. Rontaro could not do a thing against his telekinetic abilities. Two more White Circle Guardians came from the Gate. Genesis draws a sword from his belt, stabbed a Guardian, making him drop dead on the ground and killed the other guard by decapacitating him. He took a run for Elm Re and pushed away the two Guardians protecting her. But she was a match for his telekinetic abilities and frooze him before he could touch her. She pulled him up in the air and Rontaro who recovered walked in front of her. “I know what you are, Rontaro,” Genesis said, “don’t think you can get away that easely.” “I do,” Rontaro said and he pushed the globe with the eye against Genesis` head and Genesis was shocked by red energy. After Rontaro was done, Genesis had a dazed expression on his face. “His memories are erased,” Rontaro confirmed. Elm Re nodded and a golden portal opened. She levitated him through the portal and dropped him in it, making him disappear forever. “We have to prepare,” Elm Re told Rontaro, “for war.” ---------------------------- In a sandy desert, Kamon woke up. He and his friends had landed somewhere unknown. He looked around and all he could see was sand, some trees and in the farth a gigantic wall. He pushed his friends awake. “Where are we?” To be continued in The Dark Duellist Saga Season 3 “The Sacred Dimension” SPECIAL PROLOGUE TRIVIA As you might have guessed most of the scenes are in the past, in the time before even the first season (the one that is not posted on Pojo) had appeared. Except for the last scene. This prologue was supposed to give you some backstory on Elm Re and a new character, called Genesis and of course the appearance of the Spider Birthmark Guardian, the first of the Earthbound Guardians. Yeah, I choose to use the Earthbound Immortals and the Nazca Lines. Why? You’ll see. But I promise you one thing, I pulled off all safety switches of the Dark Duellist Saga. Oh yes, I am sorry if this prologue was a bit to violent. See you for chapter 81 and the new season!